fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Yugi Vs Jack Spicer (Orichalcos)
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that Point In the last duel, Yami uses his magic to protect Andrea's good side from the seal, so her evil is gone to the Seal, removing Chase's curse and maintaining her good. With one Sage down, three await the upcoming duelists. But the gang are shocked to see Jack Spicer as the second Sage. Yugi, who explains that it may have been his fault since he went down this path, takes arms against Jack and his new and improved deck. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Yami picks Dark Magician Jack picks Robotic Knight Jack's Turn *Summons Machine King Prototype (ATK: 1600) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Summons Kuriboh (DEF: 200) *Jack reveals face-down DNA Surgery, transforming all monster on the field to Machine-Type monsters. *Since Kuriboh is now a Machine, Machine King Prototype gains 100 ATK points for every MAchine (Except itself.) (ATK: 1700) Jack's turn *Attacks Kuriboh (ATK: 1600) Yami's Turn *Summons Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1700) (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Machine King Prototype, destroying both monsters. *Sets a card Jack's Turn *Activates his Deck Master effect, discarding a MAchine-Type monster from his hand to inflict 500 life points of damage to Yami (Yami: 3500) *Summons another Machine King Prototype (ATK: 1600) *Attacks directly *Yami activates Monster Reborn, bringing back Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1700) (ATK: 1700) *Both monsters are destroyed again since the attack continued to Beta. Yami's Turn *Summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1400) *Attacks directly (Jack: 2600) Jack's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos *Activates his Deck Master effect again, discarding another Machine-Type monster and inflict 500 points of damage to Yami (Yami: 3000) *Summons Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100) > (ATK: 1600) *Attacks Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (Yami: 2800) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Activates Black Luster Ritual, discarding Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to summon Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000) *Jack activates Call of the Haunted, to bring back the discarded Mechanical Spider (DEF: 300) > (DEF: 800) *Attacks Proto-Cyber Dragon (Jack: 1200) Jack's Turn *Activates Machine Duplication, if Jack has a monster less than 500 ATK points, he can summon two more. *Sacrifices two Mechanical Spiders to summon Perfect Machine King (ATK: 2700) > (ATK: 4200) *Attacks Black Luster Soldier (Yami: 1600) *Attacks directly with Mechanical Spider (Yami: 1200) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Sets a monster *Sets a card Jack's Turn *Attacks the face-down Big Shield Gardna(DEF: 2600) *Attacks directly with Mechanical Spider (Yami: 800) Yami's Turn *Activates Change of Heart, taking control of Perfect Machine King *Sacrifices it to summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000) *Attacks Mechanical Spider *Jack revealed face-down Block Attack, switching Mechanical Spider to Defence Mode, so his life points were safe *Sets two cards Jack's Turn *Activates Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100) > (ATK: 1600) *Activates Polymerization, fusing the Proto-Cyber Dragon from his field with two Cyber Dragons from his hand to summon Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000) > (ATK: 4500) *Attacks Dark Magician Girl *Yami activates Grace of the Dead, by paying half of his life points, he can summon any monster from his graveyard, and he picks Kuriboh (DEF: 200) *Yami activates face-down Multiply, turning one Kuriboh into ten thousand, blocking Cyber End Dragon's Attack. Yami's turn *Activates Card of Sanctity, making both draw until they have six cards *Activates De-Fusion, splitting Cyber End Dragon into the three that made it *Summons Eye of Timaeus, fusing with Dark Magician Girl to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (ATK: 2600) *Attacks Proto-Cyber Dragon (Jack: 0) Yami wins